Black Arms
The Black Arms (ブラックアームズ, Burakku Āmuzu) are a demonic alien race led by Black Doom. They appear in the Black Arms Saga, in which they invade Earth in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and are opposed by Shadow the Hedgehog and other characters. They are commonly referred to as "the black creatures", "black aliens" or even "terrorists" as the inhabitants of Mobius do not know their real name (though Tails refers to them by name in one instance), and easily recognized by their black-and-red skin pigmentation. Black Doom Black Doom (ブラックドゥーム, Burakku Dūmu) is the evil overlord of the Black Arms, and the only one shown with the ability to speak the human language. He has three eyes and seems to float above the ground, wearing a cloak with metal ornaments. He helped Gerald Robotnik create Shadow the Hedgehog, by using his own blood. He has lived for over 2000 years, and planned to use the human beings as an "energy source", possibly food for his larvae. He was eventually defeated by Shadow. Black Doom can separate from one of his eyes, transforming it into a tentacled entity known as Doom's Eye (ドゥームズアイ) that serves to do his bidding. Black Arms These are the members of the alien race that invade earth under Black Doom's command. They will attack Shadow, even if Shadow is attempting to complete one of Black Doom's missions. Members of the Black Arms include the Black Warriors, Black Oaks and Black Arms Annelids. The following is a list of creatures in the Black Arms. Death Leeches The Death Leeches (デスリーチ, Desu Rīchi) are described by Black Doom as the Black Arms' offspring. They are pulsating dark red blobs with 3 horns positioned around an eye in the middle of their bodies. They are capable of sticking to walls, and are blood-suckers. They have no endurance, and are always killed with one hit, regardless of the weapon. Black Warriors The Black Warriors (ブラックウォーリアー, Burakku Wōriā) are the most common Black Arms aliens in the game. They are roughly human sized (just a little bigger than an average GUN soldier) and carry various Black Arms weapons (lasers, swords, shields, etc.). It usually requires two shots from most weapons to kill them. Black Oak The Black Oaks (ブラックオーク, Burakku Ōku) are giant Black Arms soldiers. According to Doom's Eye, the Black Oaks are "heralded for their pure strength" (they can easily swat aside cars), and form the backbone of the Black Arms army. They have high endurance, but also are slow moving. They carry large swords and occasionally alien rocket launchers and clubs. They take anywhere from two to seven shots to defeat although the ones that carry clubs are able to block attacks from projectile weapons with their hands. Black Arms Annelids The Black Arms Annelids are giant worms. They burrow underground and attack from beneath, using smaller worms that home in on their prey. According to Doom's Eye, the worms find their prey by detecting their target's vital signs. The most common Annelids are called Sand Worms. There are also Annelids unique to certain areas such as Death Worms and Gold Worms (see below for Gold Worms in Gold Annelids). The Black Arms annelids share many characteristics of the Biolizard, such as their impregnable skin, coloring and texture, methods of attack, and sounds they make as they surface. Like the Oaks, it takes from two to seven hits to destroy them. Interestingly, both types of Annelids can easily be sucked up by a vacuum weapon, making them easy to defeat when using the Egg Vacuum weapon. Gold Annelids The Gold Annelids are stronger, golden Black Arm Annelids. They appear only at The Last Way and inside the Black Comet. They are stronger and faster than regular annelids and are harder to kill. Gold Annelids are invincible to some of the weaker weapons in the game. Killer Plant The Killer Plant is a giant moving plant lifeform, which judging from its resemblance to earth flowers, was probably mutated by the Black Arms. It can breath fire and extend its branches. Once defeated, it will temporarily shrink into a harmless bud, but it will revive again if given enough time. No points are awarded for killing it. Black Wing The Black Wing (ブラックウィング) is a small bat-like creature similar to Black Hawks. They have little endurance and are almost always killed with one hit. Black Hawks The Black Hawks (ブラックホーク) are small winged dragons which are much stronger then the Black Wings. They are capable of firing blue energy waves and flying unhindered in space. In some cases, when they are weakened, Shadow can ride on their backs. Black Volts Black Volts (ブラックボルト, Burakku Boruto) are Black Hawks that have gold armor plating and are equipped with Worm Shooters. Due to their armor, they have more endurance than normal Black Hawks. It is also possible that Black Volts are Black Hawk-shaped robots, due to the name "volt." Black Assassins (aka Elite Soldiers) The Black Assassins (ブラックアサシン, Burakku Asashin) only appear in Black Comet, Final Haunt, and The Last Way. They look like armored Black Arms Soldiers, but they can withstand many attacks and have the ability to disappear and reappear at will. They are all armed with Refractors. Black Bull The Black Bull (ブラックブル, '' Burakku Buru'') is a powerful creature in the Black Arms. It resembles a cross between a giant maggot and a dragon. Due to its large blubbery body, its only weak spot is its single green eye. It can breathe fire or fireballs and can produce Black Wings from its mouth. It appears as an a attacker after the completion of the Lethal Highway and/or Death Ruins. *Like the Blue Falcon, this boss was named after a machine from the F-Zero series; in this instance, Black Shadow's machine, the Black Bull. This is obvious, because SEGA co-developed F-Zero GX/AX. Black Fruit The Black Fruit (unofficial name) are probably from their home planet, Although not necessarily part of the Black Arms army. They have a short stalk, with a large spherical bulb on top. It is mostly red, and translucent, as a slight yellow glow can be seen from within. Spikes grow from the bulb, giving Shadow damage if he touches it. They can easily be destroyed in a single hit. Shadow the Hedgehog In theory, Shadow is part Black Arms alien because of his creation from Black Doom's blood. However, he is not a part of their army; rather, he is a secret weapon, although he did not know this fact himself until the final story in Black Arms Saga. Shadow's efforts have finally put an end to the Black Arms' reign of terror. Black Arms Weaponry Black Arms Vehicles Air Saucers One-manned floating discs that can be used to cross hazardous surfaces, such as toxic water. Upon analyzing one, E-123 Omega is astounded that it floats without using either fuel or engine components. Black Tank A powerful Black Arms Tank that appears in the Lethal Highway stage and somewhat resembles a stealth bomber. The tank is surrounded by a shield that can withstand many attacks, but it is oddly enough unarmed, possibly it is not a tank but simply some kind of armored troop transport for the Black Arms. Destroying it is on the Lethal Highway and the best way to defeat it is using a rapid-fire weapon, preferably from the Black Arms. The most effective weapon is the Shadow Rifle and the Gatling gun which can be obtained behind the five-key door, with the maximum of 40 ammo can easily take out the tank in below 10 seconds. Interestingly, Sonic claims that guns are ineffective against the Black Tank, (despite the fact that it is easily able to be taken down by guns, though he may have talking about when the shield was up). Gunships Large organic-looking battleships. They usually appear in the Black Comet, Final Haunt and the Last Way. Gunships are armed with a Black Cannon and can spawn enemies. The best way to attack these ships is to use nearby cannons or the shadow rifle. Black Arms Strongholds Black Comet The Black Comet is a massive comet that passes by the Earth every 50 years. It is the home and/or a mode of transportation for the Black Arms. The comet itself appears to be alive or techno-organic in nature, most notably when it was teleported to Earth and seemed to take on a life of its own to dig into the surface. When inside, it is almost like being in the body of a living organism. There are pulsating growths and what appear to be tentacles, organs and throat-like halls and many organic sounds. For example, in the Japanese version, when the tentacles are destroyed, a roar (very similar to the Biolizard's) can be heard. There is a vicious substance in the comet that only death leeches and worms can exist in. Even Black Doom continuously warns Shadow that "that toxic substance is fatal". The tentacle-like projections also appear to exist in the substance. The last time the comet passed by Earth, Black Doom made a pact with Gerald Robotnik in order to create the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow would help Gerald in his research and Black Doom in his quest to collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Gerald, however, designed the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet when it returned. 50 years later, as the Black Comet approached Earth during the start of the Black Arms Saga, the aliens began the final phase of their mission to collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds and enslave the humans. The Black Comet did not have enough speed to make it to Earth's surface on its own, so Black Doom uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to teleport the comet to Earth. However, Black Doom's plans were foiled when Shadow teleported it back into space and used the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet and all of the Black Arms inside of it. It is interesting to note that while the Final Haunt, the Black Comet (predictably) is full of Black Arms, on the Black Comet, it is full of Gun Robots, and there are few (if any), Black Arms present. Glyphic Canyon Black Doom transported a long complex of temples to the Glyphic Canyon 2000 years prior to the games (notably, from a scientific perspective, all the planets were lined up at zero point 2000 years ago). According to Black Doom, it is the Black Arm's holy ground. These bird-shaped ruins were sealed away and deactivated many years ago. In order to reawaken this temple, one must touch the five large jewels within in it. "Reawakening" the temple makes it airborne, with the various pieces being held together with red laser-looking beams. If one destroys the jewels after this, the temples lose their power and fall down to the earth again. Activating the jewels for Black Doom is the Dark mission for the "Glyphic Canyon" stage, while destroying them is the Hero mission for the "Sky Troops" stage, where Dr. Eggman battles the flying ruins with his Eggman Fleet. The temple is automatically reawakened when Shadow reaches Sky Troops, regardless of whether or not he has personally touched the five jewels, suggesting that the "evil path" through Glyphic Canyon is the canon route, or that the Black Arms activate the jewels themselves if Shadow does not do it for them. There are also large tornado-like whirlwinds and dust storms in the ruins, that according to Black Doom were set in motion to stop humans from accessing them. Relationships Enemies *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Dr. Eggman *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon *GUN *Amy Rose *Project Shadow **Gerald Robotnik *All of Humanity History Past The Black Arms are out to collect the Chaos Emeralds so that they can use Chaos Control to teleport their Black Comet to the Earth's surface, where it digs into the planet and releases a toxic gas that paralyzes all life (except those with Black Arms DNA). It is unknown what the Black Arms plan to do with Earth after conquering it. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Groups and species Category:Alien races Category:Villains Category:Black Arms